Along with the greatly increased use of computers for homes and offices, there has developed a need for a cabling media, which may be used to connect peripheral equipment to computers and to connect plural computers and peripheral equipment into a common network. Today's computers and peripherals operate at ever increasing data transmission rates. Therefore, there is a continuing need to develop cabling media that can operate substantially error-free at higher bit rates, but that can also satisfy numerous elevated operational performance criteria, such as a reduction in alien crosstalk when the cable is in a high cable density application.
Co-pending, co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/690,608, filed Oct. 23, 2003, entitled “LOCAL AREA NETWORK CABLING ARRANGEMENT WITH RANDOMIZED VARIATION,” issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,928, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses cabling media including a plurality of twisted wire pairs housed inside a jacket. Each of the twisted wire pairs has a respective twist length, defined as a distance wherein the wires of the twisted wire pair twist about each other one complete revolution. At least one of the respective twist lengths purposefully varies along a length of the cabling media. In one embodiment, the cabling media includes four twisted wire pairs, with each twisted wire pair having its twist length purposefully varying along the length of the cabling media. Further, the twisted wire pairs may have a core strand length, defined as a distance wherein the twisted wire pairs twist about each other one complete revolution. In a further embodiment, the core strand length is purposefully varied along the length of the cabling media. The cabling media can be designed to meet the requirements of CAT 5, CAT 5e or CAT 6 cabling, and demonstrates low alien and internal crosstalk characteristics even at data bit rates of 10 Gbit/sec.